schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Aied Forest
"This forest, most travelers used this road to travel carefreely." :—Mr. Gavel The Aied Forest (アエデ 森, Aede Mori?) is a sub-tropical area in the Chavental region. The forest is filled with docile creatures and traveling passerby. Sage Knowledge :"The famous sub-tropical parts within the border of Azure City. The Aied Forest is registered by the Mayor himself to declare the Aied Forest as the safest forest around. Each points of the forest have their own safepoints for each travelers to rest and be asure of their arrival in the future destination." :—Bridge's Hope and Havenswall Library Location The Aied Forest is located just to the north of the Azure City, in the Chavental region. Aied Forest's geography is highly similar to the Mighaine Woods. The Dang'lin Bridge is located north west of the forest, while the Geophone Forest and the entrance to the Azure Sewers is located east from it. Geophone Forest is accessible without the thorns after recruiting Hazeal and Zeph. The Aied's Hallow is located just beyond the headwaters of Azul Cascade, and only accessible after the Sub-Chapter: When Push Comes to Shove. Weather Aied Forest has three weather conditions: *Clear *Percipitations *Gales During Rainy weather, Water and Amazon elemental damage are much more effective and can deal up to 20% more damage. Locations 'The Moss Floors' (to Azure) The Moss Floors, hence its name, have a particularly very mossy grounds. The area is entirely covered with yellowish green mosses. There is a small sign by the entrance to Azure with the warning "Please don't run around when it's wet". If the characters run around the area during rain or the area is filled with puddles, they may slipped and fall onto the ground. It will instantaneously causing Downed status. There is a Silk Glove if the character try to crawl into the hollow log with the hidden treasure just by the Azure Northern Gate. 'Verdant Fill' The Outpost.Verdant Fill, hence its name, is lush of greenery and tall trees. The area is full of canopic trees, hardly any sunlight even reach the ground, grass nor bushes. The characters can find a Emerald Crest just behind a giant tree. They should climb the tree first to reach the point. 'Tall Parts' (to Geophone Forest and Azure Sewers) The village on the south bank of the river Nebra.This area consists of very tall trees in which are almost impossible to climb. The grounds are less verdant than in the Verdant Fill. This area is the largest amongst all of the areas in Aied Forest. The characters can see many travelers passing by here. The Geophone Forest and Azure Sewers are located just east of the area. While Geophone Forest pathway is shrouded by thorny bushes, the Azure Sewers is always accessible by opening the sluice which acts as the door. The Geophone Forest is accessible without the thorns after recruiting Hazeal or Zeph in the party. There are constantly a pair of couple selling some merchandise every 2 days under a flame of the forest tree. They sell many items at a somewhat lesser price. 'Noxious Ivy' This area is highly compressed and filled with boscage of poison ivys. Having contact with the poison ivys will instantaneously cause Irritation status. There is a sign explaining "Use the Vagrant Bridge, you do not want to get across the path". This area's entrance is west of the forest and veiled by poison ivys. Players are advised to use the Caesaedia Draught if they want to across this are without having the needs to faint in pain. This area is the only area to spawn the treasure containing Esmeralda's Pendant at 80% spawning rate amongst any area of the entire Chavental region. The treasure however, only spawns at the end of the area, hidden between the Block View between a large oak tree and a cotton tree. 'Azul Cascade' The Azul Cascade is compressed of two area, connected together by the Azul Cascade itself. The 'river', is apparently surrounded by a line of trees by the banks, while connected with both Tall Parts at the south and Dang'lin South Post at the north. The downstream, which are east of the cascade, has some small waterfalls which are impossible to climb, but the top point of it is accessible by Flying units. The top area sometimes spawn the treasure containing x3 Water Shard with a random chance. The headwaters have some large rocks by the tip of the waters. Some fishes can also be seen swimming in a school. The characters may spot some hidden treasures in the waters, mostly consist of common drops from Fish-type monsters. The chance of finding them is highly random however. The Aied's Hallow is located just behind the giant rocks which blocks a wall of a cliff. It will be accessible after the earthquake prior to the event after the Sub-Chapter: When Push Comes to Shove. 'Dang'lin South Post' The Dang'lin South Post is an actual stop and a gate for passerby going through the Dang'lin Bridge and Aied Forest. This area is actually a neutral zone, an area between Dang'lin and Aied, but categorized in both areas as composite places. This area is monster-free, and only consists of patrolling watch with their Fellyne helpers. Some merchants do came by here in somewhile, only to trade items instead of selling some. But their trade are mostly for rare items which are unavailable in Aied Forest or Azure City. Monsters The Moss Floors Verdant Fill Tall Parts Noxious Ivy Azul Cascade Dang'lin South Post Friendly NPCs Some of the NPC have names and comes from Azure City. While others are just their title; *Aied Patrol *Traveler *Freelancer *Student *Herb Picker Shops Merchant Couple Ash and Camille Note: They are located under the flame of the forest tree in Tall Parts. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons Accessories Maps Etymology *Aied Forest is named after the word 'Aid' in it's case, it is a place of complete peace until something is provoked. Since many travelers and merchants pass by the area, they may bestow help with items as such; hence the word for 'Aied'(Aid). *The name has also been inspired after 'Eid', as in 'Eid-ul-fitr', the Islamic annual celebration for a whole month of fasting. Most of the travelers felt so serene with the calm forest, that they involuntarily fast just because they feel 'invigorated' that they don't need as much refreshments. Trivia *The reason Aied Forest is set as a safe area is, Zahasuki Harikuni think that some part of forest-like area need to be like a versatile forest reserves for both animals and individuals. *Some geographical setting for the Aied Forest has some reference with the Payon Forest in the Ragnarok online game. Category:Locations Category:Forests, Jungles and Woods